


Amnesia

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Vanya is hit by a car, but she doesn’t know where she is or how she ended up there. A blonde woman helps her and she eventually spends a lot of time thinking about how she actually feels about this new friendInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 21 - Amnesia
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 15





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this final result, so I hope everybody can like my take on Vissy too!

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?", the blonde woman asked.

"Yes, I think I'm fine", Vanya said with a weak voice. Why was her head hurting so much?

"Are you alone here? Is there someone I can call?"

"I..I don't know. Where am I?"

"You...you don't know?", the blonde woman furrowed her brows then helped Vanya stand up. "Come on, I'll take you with me."

"No, I don't want to bother you or…"

"That's ok, I hit you with my car, the least I can do is help you. I'm Sissy by the way and this is my son Harlan", the woman said with a smile gesturing to the little boy by her side.

"I'm Vanya."

Sissy helped her get in the car and drove to a farm not so far from the city. On the way, she tried to ask where Vanya was from, if she knew anybody in Dallas, how long she had been there...Vanya couldn’t remember anything besides her own name. Sissy got even more worried about how bad she had hit Vanya with the car and decided to take her to a doctor later that day.

The doctor couldn’t say too much, besides that Vanya had amnesia and there was nothing any of them could do. They would only have to wait for her memories to come back. Sissy didn’t want to let Vanya by her own in Dallas so she asked if Vanya wanted to stay with them until she could find anybody or get her memories back. Vanya agreed to that and also added that she could help Sissy take care of Harlan if she wanted to. Sissy promptly accepted. 

After some days, Vanya didn’t have any progress with her memories and was already accepting her new life at the farm with Sissy’s family. She was happy there and something deep down made her feel a little weird about that. Wasn’t she happy in her life before any of that? Sometimes she would stay awake at night staring at the ceiling and trying to remember something, anything at all that could give her a clue about herself. That never worked though. Eventually, she wasn’t so worried anymore about any of that. 

She always enjoyed spending time playing with Harlan. It was a mystery on why he got along so well with her, but she was glad about him being comfortable with her. Carl tried to help her with ads on newspapers about her, but she never felt so close to him. However, Sissy was always friendly and nice to her, it was normal to see her watching Vanya and Harlan playing with a smile on her face. Vanya liked her a lot, but somehow, the way she felt about Sissy was different. Without her memories, she couldn’t really explain or compare to anything she felt before arriving in Dallas, but she knew she never felt like that before. She knew she could trust in Sissy about anything and the feeling of fondness only grew after each day.

Sometimes she wondered if Sissy felt something different about her too, but she didn’t know if she had the courage to actually ask and ending up offending her somehow. That was the last thing she would ever want to do. 

However, that night when she was sharing cigarettes with Sissy at the barn while hiding from Carl, something told her that maybe she wasn’t the only one feeling that way. Maybe Sissy could actually feel differently about her too. In that moment, Vanya remembered how Sissy said they should help her create new memories. There were many things that Vanya wasn’t sure about it, but she knew she wanted Sissy to be part of those new memories. 


End file.
